Heatseeker: The Interviews
by Mysterious Voice Guy
Summary: Designed as a prelude to the Heatseeker saga, this 'interview' fic will help explain the somewhat unique origins of (what I assume to be) the web's first POL fanfiction series. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, just read the fic and all will be
1. Default Chapter

Somewhere in the time and space of Poke-World...

... A cool new saga is born. And not even I know what's gonna happen...

... Cuz' it's all ONLINE!

  
  


Heatseeker

AKA the many journeys of Kyle Specter

The Interviews

  
  


Ryan looked about the interview room. It was a little small, but all the decorations were in place. A large sign that said HEATSEEKER in Unowun letters hung on the far left wall, in front of a giant collage of Pokemon TV show and gameboy pictures designed to interact into the shape and color of a Pokeball, all on one of those cardboard stand ups. The interview chairs looked like someone had borrowed them from Prof. Oak's lab or something, and the filming-quality lights stood to one corner, their operators ready but the lights not yet activated. Ryan turned to the stage coordinator.

"Not too shabby, Devan."

"What did you expect? I told you Konidas wouldn't mind if we uploaded our own building to the POL servers long enough to hold an interview."

"Alright, that's good. Question though: where's the interviewees?"

"I set it up so they'd arrive one after the other, giving us some time to have a break in-between. Trust me Ryan, everything's set up and ready to roll."

"Can we film the opening now?"

"Ready when you are."

Ryan smiled, then walked over and took his place in front of a blue-screen backdrop in the interviewer's chair. Devan walked over and took his place behind the cameras, donning a headset with a mini-microphone attached.

"Quiet on the set!" Devan instructed. "... OK, everything ready?" He waited as responses came in over his headphones. "Good, then let's get started. ... Lights! ...Camera! .... Action!"

  
  


"Hi, and welcome to the POL fanfiction Heatseeker interviews. I'm your host and author, Ryan 'da Edge' Edgerton, and welcome to the wonder that is soon to be a legend, the Heatseeker fanfiction series." Ryan greeted as footage from the Pokemon TV show played behind him thru the wonder of blue screen video technique. Background music from Toby Mac's 'Extreme Days' song played as the camera zoomed in. "Now, chances are, if you're watching, er, reading this, it's because you either followed the link from episode one of the Heatseeker series, or you may have just come across it accidentally. The reason this interview is being done is to help give you, the reader, a better perspective on the events that will be unfolding throughout the Heatseeker series. Heatseeker is unique, in of that it's adventures will be based almost completely off of actual on-line experiences in the Pokemon OnLine world, created by Konidas and hosted by Bulbagarden.com. Heatseeker follows the adventures of an adventuresome rookie Pokemon trainer named Kyle Specter as he journeys through the Pokemon OnLine world. Because of it's on-line element, very little of the storyline of Heatseeker can be planned on or even foreseen, so prepare for one heck of a ride. Welcome to the legend."

  
  


"...And cut!" Devan instructed, then turned to Ryan. "Nice job. OK, we're ready to move onto the next scene whenever you are."


	2. Introduction

"As well-documented Pokemon researcher Prof. Oak would say 'there's so much of the Pokemon world left unexplored'." Ryan stated, now sitting in the same interviewer's chair but with his background being one giant photograph of the Pokemon League's Indigo Plateau battlefield put onto a large cardboard stand up. "Well, almost all Pokemon trainers would agree with him on that, and that's exactly the kind of statement that Heatseeker is based on. On one hand, there's so much already known, and on the other there's new horizon's everywhere. Some of you may remember me from the Pokemon fanfiction series Team Revelation, which eventually was ended due to lack of popularity. Well, Heatseeker takes up the reigns about twenty or thirty years after where Team Revelation left off."

"For those of you not familiar with Team Revelation, or if you just want to avoid being put through what is most definitely and underdeveloped and overdrawn fanfiction series, Team Revelation followed the quests of four siblings, Ryan, Devan, Garrett, and Jennifer, who were united in their Pokemon training towards the goal of stopping the Team Rocket crime empire and, as Team Rev put it 'rescuing all people in their darkest hours'. A lot of strange and dangerous things happened along the way, even moreso when the teens were joined later in the series by Peter Hillagas, Alicia Ashby, and Jason Specter. Team Rev had a lot of enemies, including the deadly sword-wielding assassin Crystal Dagger, the mysterious Shadow Six, as well as the ever-prominent threat embodied in Team Rocket Boss Giovanni and his ever-mysterious protégée, Mark Cerus. The series concluded with many mysteries unsolved."

"However, knowledge of both the written and unwritten storylines of Team Revelation will likely come into play in Heatseeker, although at present no information about those unwritten stories will be given out. At any rate, Heatseeker's storyline opens approximately twenty to thirty years after Team Revelation's storyline would have ended had the series made it to it's concluding chapters. The Team Rocket crime empire has disbanded, many of the members of Team Revelation have simply vanished, the assassin Crystal Dagger is presumed dead, and no one knows what became of Giovanni or Mark Cerus. One of the only Team Revelation members still around is Jason Specter, and although he no longer fights crime he has brought up his son, Kyle, in his footsteps. This is where our story begins..."


	3. Kyle Specter

"... and cut! Awesome. OK, Ryan, Kyle should be here in a few minutes. Are you ready?" Devan inquired.

"Sure. Just let me get my interview questions in order."

Suddenly, a door on the far side of the room opened and a fifteen years old kid with short red hair and blue eyes, wearing jeans, a blue and green jacket, and a black t-shirt, entered. He looked like he'd been running most of the way here, except he had a skateboard tucked under one arm.

"Sorry I'm late, but I kinda forgot where you said you were filming this." Kyle Specter stated, nearly exhausted.

Ryan and Devan exchanged 'are you gonna tell him or should I?' looks.

"... Um, Kyle?" Devan interjected.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't an actual place, per say." Ryan explained. "It's just a temporary single building structure file floating around in the POL servers. All you had to do was key in the http code we gave you."

"You mean you actually *found your way here*?" Devan wondered out loud. "How???"

"Um, I dunno. I just kinda found it."

Ryan, Devan, and most of the recording staff exchanged weird but meaningful glances. Ryan shrugged it off and offered Kyle a seat.

  
  


"Hi Kyle, welcome to the show." Ryan greeted as the cameras began rolling again.

"Glad to be here." Kyle replied.

"Excited about what awaits you on the POL islands?"

"You bet! I mean, since there's really no telling what's out there, this'll probably be the greatest adventure of my life!"

"Tell me, Kyle. Being Jason Specter's son, how will his reputation affect your training technique?"

"Well, good question. In Team Rev my dad was known to have only one Pokemon: a Charizard... level 400. That's what made him a nearly unstoppable force when it came to Pokemon battles, because my dad realized one of the base concepts about Pokemon battling, and that's that, in a League-regulation match, each trainer can only have one Pokemon out at a time. Dad figured 'hey, why bother with a six Pokemon team? If it's always one-on-one, a single strong Pokemon can beat a team of six regulars any day'. Also, my dad had great respect for all Pokemon, and never bought into that 'gotta catch em all' line. In my journey, I plan to battle just like my dad, only instead of using a Charizard, my battle strategy is based around Cyndaquill, Quillava, and Typhlosion."

"Can you tell us anything about your planned battle strategy?"

"Well, pretty much it's gonna emphasize speed, power, and involve attack techniques from three other elements besides fire. Beyond that, I don't wanna give anything away just yet."

"Cool. Now, as the main character in Heatseeker, you've got a lot of responsibility towards the audience to keep the storyline unpredictable and yet enjoyable. Got anything particular in mind for that?"

"Not really. I figure POL is so unpredictable by it's own nature that it'll keep audiences coming back. Additionally, there's the interactive element. Say somebody reads the series and wants to, shall we say, make a guest appearance. All they'd have to do is find me and battle me in POL and they instantly get a spot in the credits and become a part of the adventure. That's really all there is to it."

"Well, thanks for joining us, Kyle. It's been a blast."


	4. Prepare for Trouble

"...and cut!" Devan exclaimed. "Nice work, people. Let's see if we can keep all our fist takes this good. Kyle, glad to have you with us, even if you're, um, method of arrival was a little... unorthodox."

"Well, I guess I'm just full of surprises." Kyle laughed.

"OK, who's up next?" Ryan inquired.

"Samantha Terra ought to be here soon." Devan looked around the room. "OK, everyone. Let's take a lunch break and-"

Suddenly, the room began to fill with smoke as evil music played. Two figures in concealing black cloaks stepped out of the shadows and stood back to back.

"Double double; prepare for trouble."

"Toil and trouble; make it double."

"Um, excuse me." Devan interjected. NightStrike and ShadowFlame turned and looked at him. "Uh, we don't have the two of you scheduled for an interview until after Geno Garon."

"Well, Team Rocket doesn't appreciate being bumped to the last spot in line." NightStrike stated, throwing off her cloak to reveal her strangely natural long dark-green hair and shiny green eyes. She wore a black jumpsuit with a thin red R emblazoned on the outfit's chest. ShadowFlame threw off his disguise as well, revealing him wearing an identical jumpsuit. His light brown hair was combed in much the same debonaire style as James Bond, and his deep-set blue eyes had a look of sharp intelligence to them. ShadowFlame continued on his partner's thought. "So we decided we'd just drop in and do the interview now, before 'Razor Wing' Samantha shows up to hog the spotlight."

"You better not have-" Kyle began to challenge, but the duo of darkness cut him off.

"She'll be here about half an hour late." NightStrike smirked.

"We switched her http code with a link to the world's largest link archive. By the time she figures out she's in the wrong place, we can be done with our part of the interview." ShadowFlame stated with a clever look in his eye.

Ryan sighed regrettably.

"Alright, we'll do your part of the interview now. I take it you're ready for the motto sequence?"

"We were born ready." Both Rocket agents stated at once.

  
  


NightStrike and ShadowFlame, their cloaks shrouding them once more, stood back to back. The blue screen behind them displayed swirling cosmos and large dark nebula as a more gothic remix of the Team Rocket theme began to play.

"Double double; prepare for trouble."

"Toil and trouble; make it double."

In a flurry of motion, both threw their concealing cloaks to the side, momentarily hiding them from the camera. With the cloaks off screen, both stood back to back, arms folded challengingly.

"To infect the cosmos with devastations." NightStrike stated, eyes closed and a cold smirk on her face.

"To blight all peoples, tribes, and nations." ShadowFlame added, matching his voice almost perfectly to James Bond.

"To expose the evils called truth and love." NightStrike opened her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"To extend our powers to the stars above." ShadowFlame added, cracking his knuckles.

"NightStrike!"

"ShadowFlame!"

Upon announcing their code names, both dark menacing figures opened one of their Pokeballs. A Murkrow appeared by NightStrike's side, and a Houndour next to ShadowFlame. Behind her back so the camera wouldn't notice, NightStrike had also opened a third Pokeball, and as the Pokemon began to materialize hidden from the view of the camera, the dark duo continued their motto.

"Team Rocket strikes back as the shadows of night!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

A blur of black and dark brown leapt from behind NightStrike and materialized one or two feet in front of the Rockets. Sneasel's claws glinted for a minute as it pointed the razor-like cutters straight at the camera.


	5. NightStrike and ShadowFlame, the Team Ro...

"...and cut!" Devan instructed as the motto reached it's conclusion. He looked over at NightStrike, ShadowFlame, and their Pokemon. "Dark, intimidating, and plain-out evil. You'll be glad to know you're not losing your touch."

"When we say 'trouble', we don't mess around." ShadowFlame stated boldly. He then looked at Houndour, then back at Devan. "You wouldn't happen to have a snack table around here, would you? My Houndour looks kinda hungry, and you don't wanna mess with a hungry Houndour."

"Yeah, where's that free food you guys promised?" NightStrike inquired.

Ryan gestured to a table in the far right corner with white cardboard boxes on it.

"Help yourselves, just don't leave a mess." Ryan stated as both the dark duo and Kyle began to head for the snack table.

"Alright! Soda!" Kyle exclaimed.

"And donuts. Not bad." ShadowFlame mused as he took a large chocolate glazed donut from one of the boxes. He opened a bag of Poke-crunchies and put it down on the floor with the open end up. Houndour raced over and began eating right from the bag while NightStrike tossed popcorn pieces to Murkrow. Sneasel, in a blur of motion, dashed across the table like a living blur, spearing two donuts on each of it's claws before landing several feet away. It began to much happily as Ryan and Devan exchanged a meaningful glance.

However, while Team Rocket and Kyle began to munch, another figure entered the studio. She practically smashed the door off it's hinges as she entered.

"HEY!!" She exclaimed angrily, pointing one finger at the darkness duo. "What do you think you're trying to pull?!!"

NightStrike, ShadowFlame, and all their Pokemon stopped mid-motion. Kyle smirked at TR with the 'looks like she's not as dumb you thought' look. Samantha, practically fuming, stormed over towards Team Rocket.

"Uh oh." ShadowFlame said in a low but not overly worried voice.

"OK, what's the big idea!? I don't know how the two of you got your hands on the http Ryan gave me, but I'll make you sore for it!" She reached to her side for a Pokeball, but Kyle stopped her.

"Samantha, if you let loose one of your Pokemon in here, it'd probably trash everything. Calm down."

Samantha looked at Kyle, then back at TR.

"... Consider this your lucky break, but pull something like that again and I'll teach you both the meaning of Rage attack."

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but, TR, can we move onto the interview now?" Ryan inquired.

  
  


"A wise man once said 'behind every great hero there is a great villain'. Well, in Heatseeker, two such figures dominate the stage." Ryan stated, looking at the camera. "They go by the code names of NightStrike and ShadowFlame, and as you can tell from the motto clip we just showed they use strictly dark-type Pokemon, thus how they've become known throughout Team Rocket as the Dynamic Duo of Darkness. Tell us about yourselves."

"Well, to start with, we use code names because, in our opinion, our real names are majorly lame." NightStrike stated. "Unlike 'Mr Hero' Kyle Specter, who in my opinion got it easy in life."

"Is that part of the reason the two of you are Kyle's enemies?"

"Not exactly, but I guess that's a small part of it." ShadowFlame stated. "Primarily, he can thank his dad. Our boss knows about Specter Sr.'s training techniques, and knows that Kyle's little fire type could turn out to be a giant firestorm if used against the newly-resurrected Team Rocket empire using those techniques."

"And plus he's humiliated in a previous encounter. It's only half personal." NightStrike added.

"OK, that shed some light on your place in the storyline. Now about your personalities. And unique qualities you'd like to share?" Ryan inquired.

"Well..." NightStrike considered it for a minute. "I'm a master of stealth and disguise, trained in most ninja arts as well as voice modification and I'm highly experienced in theater arts, conciliatory makeup, and stuff like that. I can't stand anything girlish, and if you even mention bugs or Fighting-type Pokemon I'll kick your butt for it."

"Me," ShadowFlame smirked. "I'm only the world's biggest James Bond fan, an experienced hacker, and like NightStrike I'm a master of disguise. Can't stand those stupid rich snobby people, though, mostly because they think they've got all this class and style when they really don't have a blasted clue that coolness truly is." He smiled coldly, he and his partner exchanging high-fives.

"Any aspirations while you're on the POL islands, besides eventually stealing Kyle's Pokemon and making a name for yourselves?" Ryan asked.

"Nah, not really." NightStrike stated. "Although I wouldn't mind catching an Umbreon."


	6. 'Razor Wing' Samantha and Tia Verediza, ...

"...and cut! Not bad, now lets get to the interviews scheduled for this half hour, OK?"

"Yeah. Sorry to make you wait, Samantha." Ryan said, ushering her to the interview seat as TR moved offstage.

"Yeah, so sorry. Not." NightStrike joked coldly as the two headed for the food once again.

Suddenly, the door of the far side of the room opened once again. The figure that entered wore small ovular glasses over her bright, light-colored blue eyes. Her short black hair was neatly kept and she generally had the impression about her of being slightly towards the 'geek fringe'. She wore pretty casual clothing, nothing overly unique, and carried a small backpack over one shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late!" Tia Verdezia apologized as she rushed in. Spotting Samantha, she rushed over to her and, embarrassed, whispered "Please tell me I didn't miss the interview."

" . . . Tell you what." Ryan stated out loud. "Since you're both here, how about we combine it into one interview, OK?"

"Um, sure." Tia asked, putting her backpack down and opening it. "I wasn't sure what side of me you wanted to show during the interview, so I brought my lab coat and karate-gi just in case."

Ryan and Devan exchanged a brief glance.

"What you're wearing now is fine, Tia. Can we get started?"

  
  


"Villains are essential to any storyline, even one as unpredictable as Heatseeker, but so are supporting characters. With us here are two of the cooler ones, Samantha Terra and Tia Verediza. These two adventuresome teens accompany Kyle on his Pokemon journeys, acting as his backup against Team Rocket. Ladies, tell us a little about yourselves." Ryan began.

"First, I'd like to give a shout-out to all those Scyther fans out there." Samantha exclaimed with a half-embarrassed smile. "But more seriously now. Well, I'm the leader of what Tia and I call Team Heatseeker, Sienna city's finest amateur Team Rocket and Rocket clan defense group. My Pokemon are Scyther and Skarmory, two Pokemon that helped me earn my nickname 'Razor Wing'."

"I hear there's a little history behind your Skarmory. Wanna tell us about it?"

"Skarmory, actually, was caught by my great grandpa, and handed down as a family heirloom, so it's REALLY powerful even for a Skarmory. Most Skarmory can live for around 300 years, which makes mine a teenager but way better trained than any wild Skarmory, even older ones, since everyone who's ever gotten Skarmory has been a real hard-core Pokemon trainer."

"And Tia, tell us about your Pokemon training plans."

"Well," Tia stated, slightly shy. "I haven't gotten my first Pokemon yet. The way I look at it, a first Pokemon should be special, and I guess I just haven't decided yet."

"That's OK." Ryan reassured. "That just means you really respect Pokemon as the individuals they are. So, now that we know about your Pokemon, tell us about yourselves."

"Well, to start with, before joining up with Kyle, I was lead vocalist for the group Solar Truth in Sienna city. Part of the reason I joined up with Tia was because we both were orphans when we were younger and we both had previous experiences with the more aggressive Rocket clans terrorizing people. Between my rather intimidating Pokemon and Tia's technical know-how and sonic blaster, we made a real good team. Soon, there wasn't a Rocket clan-er on the islands that dared come within 100 feet of Sienna cuz' they knew Team Heatseeker would be waiting for them."

"Did you say Tia has a 'sonic blaster'?" Ryan inquired.

"Yeah, it's the result of some of her early studies in Pokemon sound-wave attacks. Show him, Tia." Samantha instructed. Tia pulled out what looked like a small super soaker from one pocket, bearing a small dish-like nozzle on the front.

"Five settings, all but one based on Pokemon attacks:" Tia stated. "Growl, Screech, Roar, Sing, and Emergency. Emergency is a one-time supersonic blast that has roughly the power of a low-grade Hyper Beam."

"Whoa! Do you need a license for that thing?" Ryan exclaimed.

"Since it's an experimental prototype, I got exclusive rights to use it and own it in the inventor's patent."

"Whoa. Tia, you're obviously a scientist, but would you like to tell us a bit more about yourself?" Ryan asked.

"Well," She paused for a moment.

"Don't be sky or modest, Tia." Samantha encouraged, then took the floor herself. "Besides being a genius and Pokemon field analyst in training, Tia holds a first degree blackbelt and is majorly into Bug pokemon."

"I also know a little Spanish." Tia added, blushing slightly.

"Well ladies, it's been a pleasure. I truly wish you the best in Heatseeker."


	7. 

"... and cut!" Devan instructed, then gave Samantha and Tia a thumbs up. "Beautiful, ladies! The camera loves ya'."

"Yeah, and don't worry Tia, you did great." Ryan reassured.

"Yeah, for a pair of wannabes." NightStrike muttered to herself, then downed a cup of soda as Samantha glared at her.

"OK, let's not start a fight here, OK?" Ryan requested, then muttered "The series hasn't even started yet and they're already arch-enemies."

"Naturally." ShadowFlame stated.

"OK, Dev, who's next on the list?" Ryan asked.

"Geno Garon, then Jackie and once we know about the guest stars, we can start on the next set of interviews. But that won't be till' after POL releases. For now, Geno and Jackie."

"So when's Geno gonna get here?" Kyle inquired.

Team Rocket smirked mischievously.

"You didn't! Tell me you didn't!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Just testing you. After all, we can't let anybody think that just because we're doing this interview we've gone soft." ShadowFlame stated in his James Bond voice.

"So when's he gonna get here?"

Suddenly, a dazzling flash of light illuminated the room. At the center of this flash, a person materialized. Once everyone finished rubbing the spots out of their eyes, they looked up to see a young teenager with short dirty blond hair, light blue eyes, and a medium build looking around.

Take a wild guess at who.

"Um, sorry. I had trouble finding this place." Geno explained. "So I asked at the Pokemon adoption agency and they used an Abra to teleport me here. Sorry if I'm late."

"That's OK," Kyle stated, motioning at Team Rocket. "We had a few scheduling changes. You're right on time."

"Cool. Can we get started?"

  
  


"One thing that's essential for all Pokemon-master hopefuls is items and supplies. Well, fortunately for Kyle Specter, he's got a special source of such essentials, embodied in his good friend, Geno Garon. Geno, tell us a little about the business arrangement you and Kyle have going on." Ryan asked.

"Well, I first met Kyle on a plane to the POL islands, but his dad, Jason Specter, had kinda set things up so Kyle and I would bump into each other. Eventually, Kyle told me about his Pokemon training plans and all, and he and I had an idea, an idea we like to call Specter-Garon Enterprises."

"And how does it work?"

"Well, Kyle's bound to come across lots of items in his journeys and all that he'll have no real use for. Like, for example, what's he gonna do with a water stone? He and I figured that, instead of him just selling his extra items he could give em- to me and in exchange I'd keep him stocked on potions, antidotes and stuff. Meaning I'll be able to sell the items he gives me at a really low price."

"I can tell you've got a knack for business. Tell us a little about yourself."

"Well, there's not much to tell. I hope to get a Jolteon once I start my Pokemon journeys, and I'll be hanging out with Kyle and co for a while until I can get a shop and stuff."

"Why a Jolteon?"

"Why a Jolteon? Why not? It's electric attacks kick butt, it's Pin Missile attack is way cool, and plus it's my absolute favorite Pokemon ever!"


	8. 

"...and cut!" Devan instructed. "Short but to the point, and I'm a Scizor fan myself."

"Scizor's cool, I guess." Geno stated.

"OK," Ryan asked. "Jackie, are you ready?"

"Ready when you are." The mid-twenties redhead working one of the cameras responded. Her hair was long, cut in two distinct places: one curtain of wavy dark red fell just barely above her shoulders, the rest reached a little less than midway down her spine. Her dark brown eyes accented her black turtleneck, light-tan sleeveless jacket, and dark blue jeans. A dark-red headband showed just under her bangs, with an embossed Pokeball design set into it. Ryan took her place at the camera as she walked over and took her place in front of the blue screen.

  
  


"Hi there, and thank you for watching this informational expose on the Heatseeker fanfiction series. I'm Jackie, and like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, I'll be making a lot of appearances in Heatseeker to help Kyle, Samantha, Geno and Tia along in their adventures." Jackie stated, Pokemon tv show footage being displayed on the blue screen behind her. "Don't worry, they'll be more interviews eventually, but for now I'd like to tell you how you can be a part of the adventure that is soon to be a legend: Heatseeker."

"Now, with the release of POL mere months away at the filming of these preliminary interviews, I'm sure every Pokemon fan is extremely excited about beginning their own journeys and perhaps fanfictions much like Heatseeker. However, since Heatseeker is based around the POL game world and Kyle Specter's real-life experiences in it, you may soon have the chance to guest star in Heatseeker simply by encountering Kyle in the POL world. However, for the convenience of writing new chapters quickly and efficiently, we would appreciate if, after the encounter, you send the following to [MysteriousVoiceGuy@juno.com][1] : a general description of yourself (as you want to be described in Heatseeker), an e-mail address that you check often (in case we'd like to include you in the next set of Heatseeker interviews), and any additional comments or suggestions for how you'd like your character portrayed in the Heatseeker stories."

"In addition to guest stars, we here at Heatseeker encourage anyone who feels so moved to do fanart for Heatseeker. We are presently looking into designing a web page in which to house this singularly great adventure, and any and all resources will gladly be used for and posted on, with the artist's permission, the Heatseeker website. Also, for those gifted in song or lyrics, Heatseeker is looking into the potential of having it's own theme song, at least in lyrical form, so as you can see almost anyone can be a decisive part of this great adventure."

"Also, in case you're interested, Geno Garon is an actual gamer who hopes to start his Pokemon journeys as a roaming merchant and later set up a shop, Pokemon Trainer Imports, or PTI. Expect to find special and valuable items for sale at low prices. PTI is a co-funding agent in PTI, and therefore we highly recommend you at least see what PTI has to offer. Services may even eventually include Pokemon rentals. Well, that's all for now. I'm Jackie, hoping you and your Pokemon an awesome experience in POL and Heatseeker!"

  
  


"...and cut!" Devan stated. "OK, that's a wrap! Nice job, Jackie. OK people, let's clean up and clear out before this place vanishes off the server."__

   [1]: mailto:MysteriousVoiceGuy@juno.com



End file.
